Un seul
by Sane-chan
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura. Inséparables, depuis toujours. Liés, mentalement, physiquement, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils étaient trois, mais ils n'étaient personne. Ils voyaient, mais ils étaient aveugles. Ils vivaient dans une sorte de torpeur qui ne pouvait que les faire tomber, inévitablement. Sauf si... OneShot. AU.


**Titre :**Un seul

**Résumé **: Depuis qu'ils sont enfants, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura entretiennent une amitié fusionnelle à la limite du malsain. Et puis un jour, leur monde parfait s'écroule.

**Disclaimer :**J'emprunte certes les personnages, mais l'histoire m'appartient !

**Warning :**Aucun. Ou alors ce serait vous raconter la fin ._. Bon, angst.

**Note :**C'est un one shot très étrange. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, je l'ai écrit d'une traite alors que j'étais sur le point d'aller dormir... Je sais qu'il y a des maladresses, des répétitions et sûrement des fautes d'orthographes. Veuillez m'en excuser. C'est juste l'histoire sans prétention d'adolescents à qui la vie force à ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Sakura contempla un moment le nuage qui sortit de sa bouche se transformer en des milliers de cristaux microscopiques qui vinrent tournoyer pour atterrir lestement à ses pieds. Puis, remettant son écharpe rose en place, elle reprit son chemin vers le chemin de fer.

Arrivée là-bas, elle aperçut sans surprise ses deux meilleurs amis, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ils le lui rendirent immédiatement.  
Ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux, ni non plus un sourire triste, mais plutôt un sourire qui avait perdu de son sens à cause de l'habitude. C'était un sourire qui était bien à eux, cependant, et qui avait de la valeur à leur yeux. Il ne voulait rien dire en soit, même pas un salut ou un signe de joie, c'était juste leur rituel.

Elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Sasuke et de Naruto, dans l'herbe enneigée sur la motte qui longeait la voie ferrée. Personne ne parla.

C'était une amitié étrange, qui unissait ces trois-là. Ils se connaissaient depuis aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent – ils pensaient s'être rencontrés en maternelle, lors d'une activité en groupe, mais aucun d'eux n'était vraiment sûr. Depuis, chaque instant de leur vie avait été partagé avec les deux autres, dans cet endroit pourtant peu accueillant à côté de la gare, quelque soit la période de l'année ou la météo. En hiver, l'un deux pensait toujours à amener une grande couverture dans laquelle ils s'emmitouflaient tous les trois, et l'été Sakura, la seule qui savait cuisiner, leur préparait des pics-niques qu'ils partageait gaiement. C'était ici qu'ils avaient tous leurs plus beaux souvenirs. C'était ensembles qu'ils avaient vécus leurs plus belles expériences, leur découvertes, leurs premières fois. Ils étaient devenus indispensables les uns aux autres dès l'instant même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. A partir de là, leurs vies avaient suivi un chemin commun, les fils de leurs destins s'étaient étroitement entremêlés, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Au début, leur amitié avait été intense, parfois explosive, rythmée par les caractères très différents de chacun, qui apportaient au mélange une saveur exquise. Ils se complétaient, se faisaient rire, sourire, se réconfortaient, se racontaient des histoires, se perdaient dans ses liens exclusifs qui les enfermaient dans une bulle si confortable.  
Il n'y avait qu'eux trois, qu'eux trois au monde.  
Et puis peu à peu, ils changèrent. Ils n'eurent plus besoin de se distraire les uns les autres, ni même de se parler pour se comprendre, si bien que les paroles qu'ils échangeait se firent de plus en plus rares et précieuses. Parfois, il suffisait qu'ils se prennent les mains, ou qu'ils échangent un regard, et puis leurs esprits se liaient instantanément, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.  
Mais s'ils communiquaient moins, ils s'aimaient plus. Leurs liens avaient grandi avec eux, plus fort que jamais. Ils étaient essentiels les uns aux autres, et rien n'étaient plus précieux à leurs yeux que les deux autres.

Il n'y avait pas de préférences : Ils n'y avait pas deux meilleurs amis et un ami très proche, deux frères et sœurs et un meilleur ami, ni même un qu'ils auraient pu aimer d'une façon différente. Ils s'aimaient tous également, comme pour un bras ou une jambe. On ne se pose même pas la question, puisque les membres sont identiques. C'était la même choses pour les adolescents. Naruto et Sakura étaient pareils aux yeux de Sasuke, Naruto accordait la même importance tant au brun qu'à la rose et Sakura considérait ses deux protecteurs comme semblables.  
D'ailleurs, ils ne faisaient jamais rien à deux. Même pour les anniversaires où il aurait semblé naturel de se concerter pour savoir quoi offrir à celui que l'on devait chérir plus que les autres jours, ce n'était pas le cas. Ces trois jours dans l'année, ils l'emmenaient quelque part choisir quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir, puis dès qu'ils furent en âge, ils l'invitaient au restaurant.  
Il n'y avait pas de surprise. Pas d'attentes. Mais c'était leur façon de fonctionner.

Et cette façon, d'être si coupés du monde, et si proches à trois, de se tenir les mains, de se regarder avec tendresse, ces liens fusionnels qu'ils entretenaient, ça avait quelque chose de malsain, peut-être, sûrement. C'était étrange, peu commun. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait le remarquer. Ils étaient aveugles, sourd, muets. Tous leurs sens étaient déconnectés du monde extérieur. Tout leur êtres étaient tournés vers ces deux personnes qui comptaient plus que tout. Vers ces deux personnes qui faisaient partie d'eux, comme trois morceaux d'un seul cœur malade qui se serait épanoui en se reformant.

Et tout allait bien. Tout allait bien parce que le monde se brisait, la vie continuait, les personnes changeait, mouraient, mais leur univers à eux restait le même. Et ils vivaient, là, comme s'ils étaient seuls et que tout était parfais. Comme si leurs existences se résumaient à une tiédeur douce et confortable, comme s'il n'existait que les sourires, les regards, les tendresses. La beauté d'un monde parfait, sans défaut. Ils étaient complètement ignorants, inconscients, naïfs, mais tellement et si simplement heureux.

Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de l'avenir. A aucun moment la pensée que ce bonheur simple ne pouvait pas durer éternellement n'avait croisé aucun de leurs esprits. Alors ils continuaient à vivre de petits riens qui les comblaient, ignorant que l'horloge tournait. Que chaque minute les rapprochait de la réalité, la réalité brutale qui les attraperait à la gorge pour leur ouvrir les yeux, qui les arracherait de force à ce monde de fantaisie qu'ils avaient créé presque égoïstement, pour les plonger dans un monde qui étaient le leur mais dont ils ne connaissaient pourtant rien. Dans un monde où ils étaient sans défense, apeurés, désorientés, comme des enfants qui naissent livrés à eux-mêmes. Comme des aveugles qui ouvrent finalement les yeux sur une Terre qui n'est que souffrance et désolation.

Leur équilibre parfait avait été brisé, et c'est sûrement cela qui avait causé leur perte à tous les trois. Car l'un d'eux savait tout ça. L'un d'eux était au courant de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Il avait juste tout simplement décidé d'oublier.

Un jour Sasuke se réveilla et immédiatement un sentiment de malaise s'installa en lui. Une boule obstruait sa gorge. Il se sentait mal, avait envie de pleurer, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Sa peau était pâle, ses traits tirés. Il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit, mais il ne se souvenait plus de quoi. Il se leva et l'appréhension parcouru tout son corps. La gêne ne le quitta pas, ni lorsqu'il prit sa douche, ni lorsqu'il petit-déjeuna, ni même lorsqu'il partit de chez lui et que la brise matinale vint lui caresser la peau. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au chemin de fer, tandis que ses pas le guidaient tout seuls, son esprit fut tourmenté, il n'arrivait pas à penser clair. Quelque chose obscurcissait sa vision. Et pourtant, le sentiment qui l'habitait relevait plus du manque que d'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata que Sakura était déjà là. Toute seule. Il croisa son regard désemparé et il sut immédiatement que la même chose était en train de leur arriver. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et tout deux tournèrent la tête dans la même direction. Là d'où Naruto arrivait habituellement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours les premiers à arriver, et puis Sakura les rejoignait quelques minutes plus tard. Pourtant Naruto n'était pas là. Et autant qu'ils espéraient que ce soit dû à quelque chose d'anodin, ils savaient que tout ce qui arrivait dans chacune de leurs vies n'était lié qu'à eux, et leur sentiment de malaise persistait.

Naruto ne vient pas ce jour là.

Ni le jour d'après.

Et ni le jour suivant.

Sakura et Sasuke se retrouvaient toujours au même endroit. Ils ne parlaient jamais, ne souriaient plus. Ils ne s'interrogeaient pas. Il attendaient. Un peu parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire, et un peu parce qu'ils avaient peur que le blond ne revienne jamais et préféraient rester dans l'ignorance que le découvrir. Parce que dans ce cas là aussi, ils ne sauraient pas comment réagir.

Finalement, après un temps, ils décidèrent de se rendre chez lui. Il leur fallut un moment pour trouver l'endroit, parce qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés chez les uns les autres. Que le seul sanctuaire de leur amitié était la gare. Lorsqu'ils furent au domicile de leur ami disparu, bien qu'ils eût pu s'attendre à un silence étouffant, comme celui qui régnait depuis près d'une semaine, ce fut tout autre chose qu'ils trouvèrent. Une équipe de déménageurs était en train de charger deux gros camions avec des meubles qui provenaient de la petite maison. Ils demandèrent si la famille qui vivait là allait partir. Le visage de l'employé s'affaissa et il secoua la tête, puis leur désigna un homme en blanc qui signait des papiers un peu plus loin. Alors inconsciemment, les deux adolescents joignirent leurs mains et allèrent le voir. Et il leur expliqua.

Il leur expliqua que Naruto était mort.

Il leur expliqua qu'on avait retrouvé son cadavre que plusieurs jours plus tard, parce qu'il vivait seul. Il leur expliqua qu'il était un orphelin à la charge de la commune, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de parents. Il leur expliqua qu'il était atteint d'un cancer mais que, s'il l'avait su, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour se soigner. Il leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas souffert. Il leur indiqua la date de l'enterrement. Il leur proposa une aide psychologique. Il leur posa des questions.

Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Aucun d'eux ne pleura. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur aucun de leurs visages. Quand le médecin se tut finalement, ils le remercièrent et partirent, toujours main dans la main. Ils allèrent vers le seul endroit qu'ils connaissaient, le seul endroit auquel ils pouvaient penser. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, silencieux. Puis Sakura lâcha la main de Sasuke. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle pleurait. Et c'était horrible, c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver, mais étrangement Sasuke avait beau chercher, il ne trouva rien à faire pour la consoler. C'était son rôle pourtant. Et celui de Naruto.  
Le brun tourna la tête vers son amie et dans ses yeux à elle il remarqua qu'il pleurait également.

Ils ne faisaient toujours pas de bruit pourtant. Comme tout au long de leur relation. Du silence. Et pourtant le silence dans lequel était plongé cet instant était assourdissant. Le vide là où Naruto aurait dû être les brûlait. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Plus aucun mot. Plus rien.

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva. Il n'y eut presque personne. Eux deux, les hommes chargés des funérailles, un envoyé de la mairie et un ou deux anciens professeurs. Un discours fut prononcé, mais il resta formel et impersonnel. Après tout, personne ne connaissait vraiment Naruto. Même les deux personnes qui étaient le plus proche de lui ignoraient le plus important. D'ailleurs, quand on leur proposa de dire un mot, ils déclinèrent tous les deux. Un à un, les gens partirent. Il ne resta plus qu'eux. Qu'eux et leurs pensées. Et leurs regrets. Et leurs doutes. Et leurs peurs. Et tout ce qui les hantaient à présent.

Car comment allaient-ils survivre ? Il n'étaient plus que deux, dans un monde qui avait toujours tourné autour de trois personnes. Dans un monde qui menaçait dangereusement de tomber en miettes. Leur soleil avait disparu. Ils n'avaient pas assez de lumière à eux deux pour éclairer le peu de choses qui leur restait, s'il leur restait quelque chose.

Quelque chose s'était brisé, et ne pourrait plus jamais être réparé. Tout était vide. Tout était froid. Tout était mort.

_Naruto était mort._

Et ils étaient perdus. Complètement perdus. Plus rien ne traversait leurs esprits : il en manquait une partie. Dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient su qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre séparés, ils n'avaient juste pas imaginé que cela puisse un jour ce produire.

Sakura se tourna vers le seul être qui lui restait, et Sasuke également. Leur regard se croisèrent, et leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent à celles de l'autre. C'était intense, et c'était vide en même temps. C'était désespéré, ça attendait de l'aide de tout les côtés. Mais ils ne savaient plus comment communiquer. Ils avaient oublié, pendant toutes ces années où s'exprimer avait été superflu.  
Sakura fit alors quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle réduit la distance entre eux deux, s'approcha du brun tout en continuant de le fixer, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, doucement. Les bras de Sasuke l'encerclèrent, les siens s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et leur baiser s'approfondit.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Et au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, il devenait évident que chacun cherchait en l'autre la part de Naruto qu'ils possédaient. En vain. Ils s'embrassèrent, et s'embrassèrent, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Rien de plus que du vide, que du fade, que du gris, que du silence. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ou si c'en était, il manquait de toute évidence quelqu'un pour le partager.  
Quand ils eurent fini, quand ils eurent compris que c'était inutile, ils s'effondrèrent en même temps sur le sol, près de la petite tombe noire, et pleurèrent.  
Pour de vrai. Ils sanglotèrent, hurlèrent, crièrent. Prièrent pour que Naruto les entende. Appelèrent son nom, encore et encore, le suppliant de revenir à eux.  
Ils s'excusèrent pour toutes les années où ils avaient été aveugles, pour tous les moments dont ils avaient mal jugé la valeur, et lui promirent que s'il revenait à eux ils ne referaient pas les mêmes erreurs. Ils lui promirent le monde, la lune, tout ce qui existait. Ils lui promirent de se racheter.  
Mais personne ne leur répondit jamais.

Finalement ils finirent par discuter. Parler de tout et de rien, allongés dans la pelouse. Prétendant d'ignorer que ce qui se trouvait à côté d'eux n'était pas un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus mais une pierre tombale. Prétendant d'ignorer qu'ils reposaient sur son cadavre. Ils prétendirent d'entendre ses réponses, ses opinions et approuvèrent parfois, d'autres pas.

Quand Sasuke et Sakura rentrèrent chez eux, à la nuit tombée, ils continuèrent de parler encore un peu avant de se quitter. Ils planifièrent des projets, échangèrent même quelques rires. Ils se prirent dans les bras, épuisés et puis tournèrent les talons en direction de leur maisons respectives.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient sortis de ce monde qui les emprisonnait, de cette exclusivité malsaine qui les réduisait à un petit bout d'un seul être. Ils avaient réussi à respirer avec leurs propres poumons, à s'épanouir en temps que personnes différentes, mais surtout à s'exprimer et à s'affirmer pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Seulement, il avait fallu que l'un d'eux meure pour cela.


End file.
